The Hell-Hound
Brought to Earth during a scientific experiment gone horribly wrong, this savage alien beast from another world has begun to explore its new territory with any creature it encounters been one of two things - food or threat. Originally created as a possible character in'' Colossal Kaiju Combat. Background Information *'Height:' 80 meters' ' *'Weight:' 20,000 metric tons' ' *'Gender:' Male' ' *'Combat Style:' Melee' ' *'Primary Attacks:' Punches, Kicks, Bite' ' *'Secondary Attacks:' Tail Whip, Shoulder Tackle, Speed Burst' ' *'Primary Weapon:' Fear Inducement, Blitzkrieg' ' *'Secondary Weapon:' Acidic Fire Blast' ' *'Energy Style:' Fury Scientists had been experimenting with ways of developing new energy sources that would be clean, renewable and safe. During one of their experiments, the device they were testing appeared to be working fine before the scientists noticed that while it was producing a vast amount of power, the center of the device seemed to be fluctuating. Examinations of this unforeseen event led to an unexpected conclusion that had to be checked multiple times before official verification - The fluctuation was a portal opening to another location. Rather than risk losing their work to the Government, the scientists decided to take matters into their own hands and instead created a remote controlled probe to enter the portal. Initially feeding it through while attached to a cord, the scientists learned that the portal led to another planet although its distance from Earth could not be verified. Allowing the probe to explore more, the scientists discovered that the world they had landed on was abundant with life - most of which whose size put the dinosaurs to shame. With the probe recording these creatures and learning more about them, the scientists became so preoccupied with thoughts of winning the Nobel and other prizes for what they had achieved. However, during one of these explorations, something went horribly wrong. The energy source that created the portal began to malfunction, causing the portal to uncontrollably increase in size while the probe was suddenly attacked by an airborne predator. The creature - named a 'Hell-Hound' by one of the scientists - begin to pursue the probe. Despite attempts to close the portal, the malfunction prevented such action and the Hell-Hound crossed over into our world. Attacking and devouring the scientists, the creature unleashed a burst of powerful acid that ignited with the oxygen in the air, forming a napalm-like substance that destroyed all it touched. The energy source was one of those items, causing the portal to disappear as its power ceased and leaving the Hell-Hound trapped on our world; the minds who created the pathway to its world now dead. Smashing its way out of the facility, the Hell-Hound escaped and fled. Even more dangerous then usual due to it been the mating season at the time, this young male is in his prime - ready to take on anything, no matter what... Powers/Abilities The creature's energy depends on its natural adrenaline, which increases during its battles. The more it fights physically, the faster its energy recharges. In terms of ranged combat, the Hell-Hound is limited - preferring to rely on its speed, agility and savagery to deal with a foe. However, it does have two ranged attacks. The first - ''Fear Inducement - involves the beast unleashing a bellowing roar that does no damage but temporarily leaves ts enemy paralyzed with fear and unable to attack, allowing the Hell Hound to take advantage. Its second ranged attack is unleashing a sticky acidic spray from its mouth. Upon coming into contact with oxygen, the acid ignites and become similar to napalm; sticking to the opponent and causing lasting damage. Finally, its last ranged attack is generating a temporary speed boost, using organic 'jets' on its back to propel it forward at great speed to perform more powerful shoulder tackles or dodge opponents. As the Hell Hound is smaller than some Kaiju and only has two arms that it also uses as legs, it is unable to pick up its foes while on the ground. Instead, it picks them up in an airborne tackle before biting hard on the opponent's upper-body; tearing away at their flesh with its powerful jaws. After multiple bites, it them throws the opponent forward before spinning in mid-flight and smashing the victim with a swipe from its muscular tail - sending its foe spinning down to the ground. Physical attacks are all part of the Hell-Hound's nature. Thanks to natural lighter-than-air gases in its body that are produced when it eats, it's able to leap higher and further than many other kaiju - especially since its more than capable of flight. During mating seasons especially, Males resort to brute force and savagery to win the majority of their bouts. However, in rare cases this tactic is abandoned in favor of a planned attack or Blitzkrieg The Blitzkrieg involves the creature using a combined airborne and ground assault on its opponent, targeting all areas of the body to weaken them as a whole. For the final part of this attack, its hits the opponent with a quick combination attack that knocks them off their feet and sends them rolling 'ass-over-teakettle'. Despite all this, the Hell Hound's reliance on brute force is often a weakness, as due to its lighter weight it's easy to knock back and keep at a distance with ranged attacks or a monster with greater physical strength. Furthermore, its light weight means its relatively easy to pick up and throw if you dodge its initial attacks. As for its own ranged attacks, the Hell Hound's energy levels have to be at a certain level for it to use its acidic fire breath or the organic jets on its back that are used for its speed boost. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Original Content Category:Males Category:Daikaiju Category:Images of Characters Category:Kaiju Combat Universe Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion